I'm Already There Nelena songfic
by Taylaa
Summary: Can'tyou see Selena? I'm already there." Selena&Nick. Nelena. Nalex. I'm Already There by WestLife


I'm Already There

Nelena/Nalex,3

Westlife

Starring

Selena (Russo) Gray

Nicholas Gray

Baden Nicholas Gray

(That's what I wanna name my kid (:, Baden Nicholas,)

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry, guys. It's been forever. But nobody reviews my stories so I feel like I'm not good. And I'm writing a story, like in a notebook. So my friend's reading that. It's only on chapter one. But then I'm posting it on here. (:

* * *

I'm Already There………

He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said daddy when you coming home  
He said the first thing that came to his mind

* * *

Nick Gray called Selena, his wife, from his hotel room in Boston. He had just finished his show but that wasn't what he needed right now. All he wanted to do was listen to her say I love you one last time before bed. But he heard the sound of his son in the back ground, laughing, and had to wipe away a single tear. Then Baden, his three year old son, came onto the phone.

"Daddy?" "Yes Baden?" Nick asked. "When are you gonna be home daddy? Mommy and me miss you. Mommy cries _a lot_ when she looks at pictures of you." Baden made his father cry, and he didn't even know it. So Nick said the first thing that came to his mind.

* * *

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
and I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there

* * *

"Baden, I'm already there. Take a look around. The sun, I'm looking down on you. That shadow on the ground, that's me watching you. That whisper you hear from the wind during those thunder storms that scare you." At that Baden giggled, remembering how his dad hid under the bed with him. "That's me too Bade. I'm whispering to you, saying I love you and that it'll be okay. Because what did I always tell you under the bed?" "That the storm would end soon, just like it did the last time, and the time before that," Baden answered, grinning. "And I'm your imaginary friend. That way I can be by your side. And I know I'm in your prayers little man. You told me that before I left. Bade, I'm already home little buddy. I'm already there." Nick had to wipe away a tear. He missed them **so** much.

* * *

She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And Ill gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes

* * *

Selena got back onto the phone, "I really miss you darling. Don't worry about Baden. He'll be alright. He just misses you. But I just wish I was in your arms, lying right beside you. But I'll be in your dreams tonight, just like you're in mine. And I'll kiss your lips. And I'll trace your face over like I do before our," Selena was choking, not on food (A/N ha-ha,), but on her sobs. "Goodbyes. That way I can remember you better. So turn out the light and close your eyes. I love you."

* * *

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

* * *

Nick hated knowing he upset his wife. "Selena, I'm already there. Don't make one sound. I'm the beat in your heart? Remember our first date. 'You said as long as I have you my heart will keep beating.' Remember?" "Of course I remember!" "I'm the moonlight shining down on you, the thing keeping you awake. And you hated when I'd do that. I'm the whisper in the wind. Because no matter what- I'll be there until the end. Can't you feel the love we have? The bond between us? I married you for a reason. Because I'm already there."

* * *

We may be a thousand miles apart  
But Ill be with you wherever you are

* * *

"We could be a thousand miles apart." "Nick, we are that far apart, we're more than that." "Selena! You are not! Helping!" Selena had to giggle at his fake anger. He couldn't get angry with her and actually fall asleep. "Anyways, where ever you are, I am too. Till death do us part. Remember?" Nick asked. "Well we only rehearsed it a bazillion and one times Nicholas." "Selena, stop with the sarcasm for five minutes. You do this when you don't want to hurt." But only he knew this, because they had 'that bond'.

* * *

Im already there  
Take a look around  
Im the sunshine in your hair  
Im the shadow on the ground  
Im the whisper in the wind  
And Ill be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh Im already there  
Oh Im already  
There

* * *

"Selena, Baden. I'm already there. Take a good look around. I'm the sun shining in your hair. I'm the shadow you see everywhere. I'm the whisper you hear from the wind when you're scared. Because I'll be there until the end. Can't you feel that love? I'm already there." "You're already here," Selena said. "You're already here Daddy. You're already here."

* * *

Can you imagine their kid saying that? I think that's adorable!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So what'd you think?

And I just got inspiration for another story.

So guess what!

Two in one night!

And it's 1138 the night before Easter!(:


End file.
